Ahsoka Meets Jack
by Trucker 77
Summary: Set after Anakin, Ahsoka and Aayla Secura rescue the Lurman people, Aayla and Ahsoka are asked to stop a droid invasion of Ylesia. This is where Ahsoka meets the guy she will forever have a connection with: Jack Tetevor. Rated K  for Moderate Violence.


Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Jack

**After successfully rescuing the Lurman, the three Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura, and Ahsoka Tano have been rescued and are en route to Coruscant. But in the middle of their trip, a plea for help arrives at the Jedi Temple from the planet Ylesia.**

"Under attack, the people of Ylesia are," said Master Yoda over the holocron. "Save them you must, Master Secura."

"I will assist them, Master Yoda," said Aayla, "but I don't know if I can face the numbers you mentioned with only a battalion of clones. Are you sure there's not another Jedi that can assist me?"

"I could do it, Master Yoda," said Ahsoka.

"Wait up, Snips," said Anakin. "Master Secura might need a Jedi with more experience with that many droids."

"Oh, come on, Master," said Ahsoka. "I just helped both of you defeat an entire battalion of tinnies the other day. What's the difference between that and this situation?"

"She makes a valid point, Anakin," said Obi-Wan over the holocron. "And she is with Master Secura, so this experience might do her good, if Master Secura is willing."

"I'll take her," said Aayla, "as long as she agrees to follow my orders."

"I promise I will," said Ahsoka.

"Settled then, this matter is," said Master Yoda. "Aid the people of Ylesia, Master Secura and Ahsoka will."

Aayla and Ahsoka left to get ready.

"I hope Ahsoka's ready for this," said Anakin.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," said Obi-Wan.

"In needing of this training, Padawan Tano is," said Yoda. "Make a choice she will have to."

"What choice, Master?" asked Anakin.

"Living on Ylesia is an exiled Jedi. One who follows a darker path than what our counsel believes he should."

"Who is this Jedi?"

"Jim Tetevor," said Obi-Wan. "He was Qui-Gon's cousin and part of the reason Qui-Gon was as defiant as he was."

"Learned a new style of wielding the Force, Jim did," said Yoda. "And dangerous this Force style could prove to the Jedi order."

Across the galaxy on the planet of Ylesia, the droids were walking in line from their ship to the city of Vitca, one of Ylesia's most important cities. Leading the clones was General Grievous.

"Haha," cackled Grievous as he rode along in a speeder. "With this number of droids and almost every Jedi occupied elsewhere, taking this worthless planet will be easier than Count Dooku thought."

"General," called a droid over a com-link, "there are two Jedi here. They just took out…" The message was ended by the sound of a lightsaber slicing through metal.

"What?" said Grievous. He dialed a code into his computer and a hologram of Count Dooku appeared.

"This better be important, general," he said.

"You told me there were no Jedi here, and none that could even make it here on time, but a droid just said two Jedi are here and took out an entire battalion!"

"Hmmm, I guess Tetevor is still alive."

"Who's that?"

"A very skilled Jedi; cousin of my former apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn," said Dooku. "You'll have to take him out yourself, General, and I suggest using all four lightsabers." Dooku disconnected and Grievous let out a yell of anger before slamming his fists on the speeder he was riding in.

"Alright, Admiral, what's your strategy?" asked Aayla.

"The droids are in a straight line of five battalions with 225 droids in each battalion," said Admiral Yularen. "I have a team of gun-ships ready to follow you and Miss Tano to the planet. But we must hurry through a blockade so the droids don't get word that we're coming."

"Sounds good, Admiral," said Aayla. "Ahsoka, prepare your ship."

"Yes, Master," said Ahsoka. She had R2-D2 follow her to the small Jedi fighter she was to pilot.

The fleet of Republic soldiers came out of light speed at which time Ahsoka and Aayla, already buckled into their ships, set out and flew toward the planet.

Grievous's ship immediately sent out Vulture Droids to fight back, but the Republic had already sent out an escort of space fighters which engaged the Vulture Droids, keeping their attention away from the Jedi and gun-ships.

As Ahsoka flew past Grievous's ship, she noticed three extra Vulture Droids that started chasing her, Aayla and the closest gun-ship. "Master Secura, there's two Vulture Droids heading your direction!"

"Thank you, Ahsoka," she replied. "Commander, we need assistance."

"On my way, general," said the Commander.

After a few seconds, a Clone ship blasted through a few Vulture Droids before arriving to shoot out the three droids chasing Ahsoka and Aayla. "Thanks, Commander," said Ahsoka.

"Any time, sir."

Aayla and Ahsoka flew into the atmosphere of Ylesia and descended rapidly toward Vitca, and within seconds, the first of the droid battalions came into view. The two Jedi took aim and fired missiles at two of the battalions, destroying them completely.

Down on the surface, Grievous heard the explosions and turned to see the two battalions in flames. "No! Dooku's going to pay for his inaccuracy with the Jedi. Commander, shoot them down."

"Yes sir," said the droid Commander. A cannon was aimed and fired at Ahsoka's ship, taking off half of her ship's wing.

"Oh no, Master Secura, I'm hit!" she said.

"Land near the outside of the battalions and be prepared for them to attack you," said Aayla. "I'll land and assist you right away."

"Thanks, Master." Ahsoka tried to activate the landing system, but the shot severed one of the rests, rendering them all useless. "R2, I'm gonna have to eject us." She hit the button for ejection, and they both flew out of the ship. R2 activated his rockets and flew to the ground while Ahsoka used the Force to ease her landing.

The second she landed, she activated her lightsaber and stood ready as the droids turned to fire. She was barely able to block all the shots as they fired, and she called for Aayla as the droids started to close in around her. Just as they got close enough Ahsoka could slice the droids clean through, the closest droids were pushed away and several sliced in half by a blue light as Aayla arrived to help Ahsoka.

"Sir, there's two Jedi taking out Battalion 3!" said the droid Commander.

"Rrggh, I'll deal with those Jedi myself," growled Grievous.

Ahsoka and Aayla ran at the droids and started slicing them in two, ricocheting shots back at them. Ahsoka stopped suddenly though when she saw a line of droids spread out. A few seconds after they moved, she saw an enemy she was nearly killed by: General Grievous.

He had jumped over the battalion of droids, landed and activated two green lightsabers, standing ready to fight the two Jedi. "Stand away and I'll take care of them," he said to the droids. He then turned his attention to Ahsoka. "Ah, the foolish Padawan who thought she could best me with her blade. Ready to lose your rematch?"

"Not today you asthmatic tinny," said Ahsoka as she struck a battle pose. She crouched down and held her lightsaber backwards in her hand.

She jumped at Grievous and he struck at her with his left saber. Ahsoka blocked two more swings from Grievous before she caught both of them in a lock. She broke the lock by slipping under Grievous's legs, then Grievous turned around and swung both sabers at Ahsoka, her blocking them one after the other. He swung back at her again, but she ducked, stood up and blocked two more swings before rolling around Grievous again, making him have to turn around. He swung at her with his left saber, was blocked, swung his right, which Ahsoka ducked, and then he brought both of them at Ahsoka with all his force. Ahsoka twirled her saber right-side-up to get a better grip and blocked the swing, holding Grievous in a lock.

Ahsoka and Grievous both turned when they heard someone grunt, watching as Aayla brought her saber down toward Grievous. Grievous broke the saber lock and swung both lightsabers at Aayla, the force of the blow colliding with her lightsaber so great that it made her fly over a few feet before she landed. Ahsoka flipped her lightsaber back to her normal hold before she took advantage of Grievous's distraction and swung at him. Grievous turned just in time to block the swing with his right saber before he backed up to get both Jedi in front of him.

"Haha, ha-ha," he cackled evilly, "brave, but foolish." He separated each of his arms into two, pulled out two more lightsabers and activated their blue blades. He twirled them in several fast, full circles before pointing them all at Aayla and Ahsoka.

"I did not know he could do that," said Ahsoka.

"Stay close to me and we'll take him together," said Aayla.

Grievous cackled some more before twirling his four sabers and lunging at the Jedi. They all collided sabers, Ahsoka and Aayla having to move fast to avoid getting hit by Grievous's fast swings; Ahsoka exercised a lot of rolling and swinging to defend herself from Grievous's swings, narrowly getting hit more times than she could count. Aayla swung her lightsaber and twirled fast, defending herself, but also keeping as many hits as she could away from Ahsoka.

"When you have a clear shot, fire at the Jedi, but don't hit me," ordered Grievous.

The droids took aim at the Jedi and awaited their shot. When Ahsoka and Aayla were cornered against a large rock, the droids almost shot, but on either side of Grievous, the sounds of lightsabers slicing metal were noticed by Grievous and the Jedi. They all three turned to watch as blue and orange blades sliced through droids until out came two strong men. One was an adult in his mid-thirties with light brown hair and a mustache, wielding an orange lightsaber. The other was a teenager, same features minus the mustache, and wielding a blue lightsaber.

"I thought we made it clear to you Separatists that we didn't want you on this planet!" said the man.

"You're planet?" said Grievous. "The Jedi reside on Coruscant."

"Well I'm not part of that order. I'm a loner, living on my home planet, and now I'm defending it from all the Separatist scrap metal!"

"Haha!" growled Grievous. "You'll pay for all of the droids of mine you destroyed last night, Jedi scum!"

"Jack," said the man quietly to the teen, "get those two to you-know-where while I deal with him."

"Yes, dad," said Jack.

The man charged at Grievous, lightsaber ready, and they locked into a flurry of orange, green and blue lightsabers.

"Let's go," Jack said to Ahsoka and Aayla.

"What about him!" said Ahsoka.

"He'll be fine. Dad's the best swordsman in the galaxy. Now follow me!"

They followed Jack, lightsabers on and ready, till they came to a cliff. "Now what?" asked Ahsoka.

"We jump," replied Jack.


End file.
